Droid or Cupid?
by Assbutt-jerk-bitch-idjits
Summary: Commander Dameron has a crush on a certain Major in the Resistance. Since his master is too nervous to make a move, BB-8 decides it's time to step in.


Poe Dameron was anything but shy. He was the best, most daring pilot in the Galaxy. He even took down the freaking Starkiller for maker's sake! So why did Major Bethany Taylor make him so nervous?!

The Commander was sitting in the cantina, trying to fit in a meal so he can get back to work on his precious X-Wing, which was suffering damages from his latest mission, when _she_ walked in. BB-8, his droid who was very well-aware of his master's crush on the Major, nudged Poe's leg so he can shift his attention from his bland peas to the woman who sat down at a table with her fellow workers from the command center.

 _Beep! "look!"_

Poe looked up and saw her. He couldn't help but stare- I mean, look at her! Her hair was tied up in it's usual bun, so it didn't get in the way while she worked, little hairs framed her face. She was smiling at something her friend was saying and god, was it beautiful.

Bethany, who was still entranced in her friend, Devin's, story was elbowed very enthusiastically by her other co-worker, Rachel.

"Whatever you do, _do not_ look up. Commander Dameron is staring at you _so_ hard, oh my gosh!"

Bethany's eyes widened and not listening to Rachel's advice, looked in the direction of the Commander immediately. Even though she was warned, she still was surprised to have locked eyes with the man. Poe Dameron, every woman's crush on this base- even Bethany. As much as she hated being like all the other women, Commander Dameron was hard _not_ to like.

His dark curls, that _jawline._ Let's not forget about how he would come into the Command Center with his flight suit tied at his waist, waiting to be briefed for his next mission. Commander Dameron is also known for his kindness. He's the type of guy to make you feel talking to you is the most special part of his day. Well, that's what Bethany heard. The Commander has never said more than 2 words to her and she never knew why.

But right now, he's looking at her- and she's looking back. The moment only lasted but a few seconds before BB-8 noticed that his master wasn't doing anything _but_ staring and it was going to become awkward for everyone if he didn't look away soon. He rolled over the Commander's foot swiftly, causing him to shift his gaze to the droid.

"Hey! what was that for?!"

 _Beep! Beep! Boop! "You need to say something to her, already!"_

Poe sighed, picked up his tray and went back to the flight deck where his X-Wing was waiting for him. BB let out a noise of annoyance and followed his master.

Meanwhile, Bethany watched the pilot leave and all her hopes died right there.

* * *

The next day, BB-8 had a great idea. He left Poe, much to Poe's protests, _"who's gonna help me fix this bypass converter?!"_ and rolled his way over to the grasslands where he knew he'd find them.

 _Flowers_

He quickly grabbed the ones he deemed pretty enough to give to someone and retracted it into one of his storage slots. Next trip, to the Command Center.

Bethany was hard at work, as always. She was currently trying to figure out a strategy where they could transport some cargo without running into any First Order ships. Suddently, she heard a noise from behind her.

 _Beep! Beep!_

She turned and looked down, "BB-8?" Everyone knew Dameron's droid. He was practically famous. The droid that was hunted down by Kylo Ren himself for the map to Luke Skywalker.

 _"_ Something for me?" she asked, confused. Maybe it's a transmission from another aircraft belonging to the Resistance. The droid then pulled out the flowers, now a little crumpled from his small storage slot and stretched his mechanical "arm" out to Bethany.

 _Boop! "Here you go!"_

The major kneeled down to BB's level and slowly took the gift, "flowers? Oh thats so sweet of you, BB. Thank you?" Still not understanding why the droid would do this for her.

 _Beeeep! Boooop! Beep. "Don't thank me, thank Poe!"_

She almost dropped the small bouquet, not expecting that answer, "these are from Poe?" She needed confirmation. The droid only beeped, _Yup!_ , before rolling out the Command Center at light speed.

Bethany stood back up, cheeks red, trying to process what just happened. Rachel's voice abruptly snapped her out of her daze, "Where'd the flowers come from?"

The major turned to her with a sheepish smile, "Um…BB-8, you know, Commander Dameron's droid, just brought them saying they were from _his master_ "\

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

* * *

Bethany couldn't believe Rachel convinced her to do this. She just got off her shift and was now on her way to the flight deck to thank the Commander for the flowers. It took her a pep talk from both Rachel and Devin to help her build up the courage to speak to Dameron.

She saw his T-70 X-Wing and her palms started sweating. Looking around, she spotted the delivery man himself, BB-8, who started beeping fervidly at the sight of her, rolling to the other side of the ship where Bethany was guessing Poe was.

"What's the matter, buddy?" _BEEP!_ "Who's here?"

Poe walked out from behind the ship, curls untamed on his head, wearing a black tank top under his flight suit, which was tied at his waist. He was wiping the grease off his hands, and trying to figure out what BB was trying to tell him until he looked up and stopped in his tracks.

Bethany stood there not knowing what to do with herself, "Um..Hi Commander.." she managed to spit out.

He finally unfroze, "Hello Major Taylor. Uhh, is there anything I can help you with? Oh did I forget to give in my paperwork for that last mission? You know i've been really busy trying to fix up -"

"-Oh no it's not about the paperwork," Bethany cut into his rambling, "i just wanted to thank you.." She started to feel her cheeks heat up.

Poe's eyes widened, "Thank me? Thank me for w-"

 _BOOOOP! BEEP! "For the flowers you sent me to give her!"_ BB-8 said running into his master's legs.

Poe looked down at his droid dumbfounded until it finally processed to him, and he looked back up and Bethany with a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh! The flowers! Yeah, uh, no problem. I um.."

" _boop! beep.." He saw them and thought of you!"_

"Yeah! Exactly, beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." Poe wanted to cringe at the lack of better words.

Bethany was tomato red, "thank you, Commander."

"Oh, please" Poe saw that she was just as uncomfortable as him and let out a breath, feeling now more relaxed, "Call me Poe, Major"

She smiled, "Okay, Poe. Call me Bethany then.." ugh she wishes she was more like Rachel- she would know what to say.

"Say, how would you like to maybe..go for a walk sometime? I um, I saw this great clearing a couple miles away from the main base- we could fly there..if you, y'know. If you want to." Poe asked, putting all of his pride on the line.

"I would actually love that, Poe" Bethany answered, feeling much better now that she got exactly what she wanted.

They said their goodbyes and Poe impatiently waited until Bethany was out of earshot to praise and thank BB-8 for his meddling.


End file.
